Forever Halloween
by K. Van Hardy
Summary: Es Halloween y lo que Casey a sus ocho años más desea es poder salir a pedir dulces, sin embargo, su mamá aún no llega del trabajo y es posible que si se hace más tarde, se quede sin dulces este año, otra vez. Sin embargo, algo ocurre y el día queda guardado para siempre en su memoria. Fic alusivo a Halloween, Kid-Casey y su mamá. También bonus Rasey, porque n Hardy soy yo xD


**:'U *corazón***

 **¡Hola!**

 **Como probablemente ya leíste en el resumen, este es un fic alusivo a Halloween, pero quizá contrario a todo lo que se suba hoy, no será de los chicos, sino de mi adoración humana en TMNT: Casey Jones.**

 **El niño es un amor de lo más adorable, y ya hacía falta en mi haber un fic sobre él, además, siempre he tenido inquietud sobre su infancia y familia, sobre todo por su madre, ya que de ella no se menciona casi nunca nada; por tanto, aproveché esta oportunidad y un comentario de Iukarey para escribir este, a mi personal parecer, hermoso fic.**

 **De antemano muchas gracias por leerlo y darle una oportunidad, ya que sé muy bien que mi idiota adorable no es muy querido en el fandom u.u**

 **¡Pero en fin! Rapha (xD) y yo sabemos que estamos bastante solos en esto de amar a Casey así que ya casi no nos importa xD**

 **Ojalá te guste tanto como a mí me gustó hacerlo y leerlo, muchas gracias por tu lectura, tu tiempo, y la oportunidad que me das de entretenerte un poco nwn también, si es el caso, de tu review. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!**

 **Pd. Iu, he aquí el fic que prometí n.n (y)**

/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

**_Forever Halloween_**

Casey miró el reloj una vez más. 7:12 pm, mamá no llegaba.

Tomó una silla de la cocina y la arrastró hasta la ventana de su habitación, subió a ella y se asomó a la calle, pero nada, mamá no se veía en el camino. Molesto, bajó de un salto y le dio una patada a la silla que se tambaleó un poco en su lugar.

Con un suspiro se sentó contra la pared abrazando sus piernas y empezó a juguetear con su labio inferior, succionando ambas comisuras al interior de su boca una y otra vez.

—Prometiste que llegarías temprano —murmuró para sí, frunciendo el ceño en un gesto que pretendía ser de enojo pero que en realidad encubría su desilusión. Volvió a mirar la hora. 7:13 pm. Escondió el rostro entre sus brazos—. Eres una mentirosa mamá.

Fue el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo que lo despertó. Confundido pues no supo en qué momento se durmió se levantó con rapidez y corrió hacia la entrada, descubriendo con alegre entusiasmo que era a quien más esperaba.

—¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Ya nos vamos ya nos vamos?

Harvelle le sonrió e inclinó para darle un beso en la frente, dejó su abrigo en la mesa de la cocina y negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

—Pero vamos Andy, al menos déjame terminar de llegar ¿sí? Estoy agotada cariño, el día fue muy pesado.

Casey hizo un puchero.

—Pero ya son las… —Miró un segundo al techo al caer en cuenta que no sabía qué hora era y corrió a su habitación, revisó la hora y regresó con la mujer—. Las siete cuarenta y nueve mamá, los dulces se van a acabar…

Harvelle se sobó la sien y miró con un solo ojo a su pequeño hijo. Deseaba decirle que estaba molida, que no había podido salir ni a comer por tantos clientes que había tenido la tienda y que los tacones la estaban matando; también que su padre había olvidado comprar el disfraz y que ya era demasiado tarde para salir a comprar uno, por no mencionar que probablemente los pocos que aún había en las tiendas estaban demasiado escogidos y no encontraría uno que de verdad le gustara. Pero también recordó que el año pasado su bebé no había podido salir pues al final el jefe de Arnold no le dio permiso de salir temprano y el niño se había quedado esperando en la puerta del departamento, con disfraz de esqueleto y bolsa de calabaza en mano hasta que ella llegó de su turno casi a media noche. Le sonrió.

—Está bien, dame dos minutos para descansar e iremos.

Casey sonrió y saltó emocionado.

—¡Sí sí sí! ¿Mamá? ¿Y de que me voy a disfrazar? ¿Bandido, caza-recompensas, pirata, El Castigador? ¡Mamá dime!

Harvelle suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Arnold.

—Tú y tus gustos violentos cariño, ¿entonces eso es lo que vas a querer ser de grande? ¿Un tipo que golpea a otros tipos?

—Sólo a los tipos malos mamá —respondió saltando en la cama mientras la miraba revisar la parte superior de su clóset—. Voy a repartir justicia por la ciudad, y como para eso no se necesita la escuela, la voy a dejar.

La mujer rió de buena gana.

—Sobre mi cadáver. Acabas la tarea o no sales a golpear a nadie, he dicho. Ahora baja de una vez para ver si esto aún te queda.

Casey se dejó caer de trasero sobre el suave colchón y miró el disfraz que su mamá sostenía frente a él, de inmediato frunció el ceño.

—¿Ese mamá? No quiero salir de esqueleto, no… ese está feo.

Harvelle bajó la mirada. No, el disfraz no era feo, los huesos incluso estaban hechos en relieve y tenían pintura especial que los había brillar de plateado en la oscuridad, pero su Andy lo consideraba feo pues la gran ilusión con la que lo había escogido de la tienda el año pasado se había roto en feos y pequeños pedacitos al no haber podido salir a pedir dulces y al día siguiente, descubrir que era el único de sus amigos que no tuvo "Halloween" pues ninguno de sus padres, aquellos que lo dejaban solo todas las tardes a causa de sus trabajos, había podido hacer un pequeño hueco para pasar la festividad con él.

—No está feo amor, anda, prometo que este año lo haré bonito ya que ahora sí saldremos a pedir dulces, ¿sí? Además todavía te queda —dijo sobreponiéndolo sobre su pecho y descubriendo que, efectivamente, Andy apenas había crecido desde el año pasado. Dejó caer los hombros con simpleza, en fin, sólo tenía ocho años y más tarde daría el estirón—. ¿Sí Andy?

Tras una larga pausa, Casey entornó los ojos, se sacó la playera y alzó los brazos, dejando ver casi todo su costillar a causa de su torso escuálido.

—Bien… ¡pero sólo porque me lo pides tú!

*/*/*/*

—¿Ves cómo te ves muy bien? a ver, date la vuelta —El pequeño así lo hizo y frente al espejo el esqueleto muy bien maquillado sonrió alegre—. Te ves increíble cariño —dijo la mujer y le dio un largo beso en la mejilla, quedando con los labios llenos de espesa pintura blanca. Rió—. ¡Lo siento Andy! —Volvió a retocar la pintura y con ayuda de las sombras de su estuche de maquillaje "para ocasiones especiales" marcó profundidad y signos de deterioro en el contorno de las cuencas de sus ojos supuestamente vacíos—. Ahora cierra los ojos y la boca, tampoco respires, te pondré un poco de fijador para que tu maquillaje dure toda la noche —reajustó las horquillas que detenían su fleco, apretó el nudo de su coleta y roció spray de cabello por todo su rostro. Al terminar le besó la nariz y al no terminar con maquillaje negro en los labios, le entregó otro en la regordeta mejilla—. Y también aguante todos mis besos. Ahora vamos amor.

Casey asintió y mientras su mamá iba por las llaves y su bolso, se miró una vez más al espejo. El disfraz, el maquillaje, la forma en que mamá había peinado su cabello para que luciera como un cráneo liso… sonrió. El niño que se alzaba frente a él en el espejo ya no era tal, sino un verdadero esqueleto que obtendría miles de dulces al asustar a todos con su increíblemente aterrador disfraz. Cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sí mismo, apretando sus bracitos sobre su estómago.

Estaba tan feliz, tan feliz… que si algo más genial pasaba estaba seguro explotaría de felicidad…

Y todo gracias a mamá, que había convertido su desilusión en su más grande alegría de todo el año, y sólo por el hecho de haber estado con él.

—¡Vámonos ya Andy!

Casey sonrió y tomó su bolsa de calabaza, corrió a la puerta y tras mirarla unos segundos donde deseó guardar para la posteridad sus ojos miel, su largo y ondulado pelo negro recogido en una bonita coleta de lado y el siempre tono rojizo de sus labios, la abrazó fuertemente y abrió la puerta con dramática fuerza.

—¡Halloween, prepárate para Casey Jones! 

/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*Fin*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

**Pd adelantada: En unas horas espera el bonus Rasey.**

 **:'U mi idiotita hermoso *corazón, corazón***

 **¿Que qué pasó con la mamá de Casey? Oh, claro que tengo la respuesta, la headcanon y la que imaginé para mí en este fic.**

 **Headcanon: la tienda en la que trabajaba fue quemada por los Dragones Púrpura porque el dueño se negó a pagar la "protección" que estos exigían para dejar su establecimiento en paz. No pudo escapar porque bajaron y cerraron con candados las cortinas de metal y ni ella ni los demás trabajadores pudieron escapar. Casey nunca supo que fueron los DP y ni siquiera lo dejaron ver el cadáver pues era muy pequeño y se enteró de lo ocurrido por su padre, las noticias y el alboroto que hubo toda la noche mientras esperaba a que llegara; pero en algún momento Hun se lo dirá y listo, feudo (como se dice en la WWE) asegurado con algo del pasado.**

 **La que imaginé para mí: la madre de Casey muere al año siguiente debido a cáncer cerebral y deja a Casey, de nueve años de edad, al cuidado de su padre y hermana que en realidad mayor que él, que actualmente es doctora y radica en Chicago. Lo demás es como en la de headcanon, pero esta es así pues desde que lo vi maquillado y busqué alguna explicación canónica, recordé a Jeff Hardy, que también se maquilla para luchar y perdió a su madre cuando tenía 9 años a causa de cáncer cerebral. Incluso le quería poner Ruby a su mamá pero Iukarey y yo tenemos que es Harvelle y pues así se quedó.**

 **De alguna manera traté de unir ambas en este fic y pos pues… ahh, lloro.**

 **¡Espero que te haya gustado y que algo en tu kokoro sintiera bonito al leerlo!**

 **Bye, nos leemos pronto nwn/**


End file.
